Alucard (anime)
:This is the Anime version of Alucard. For the OVA version, click here. Alucard is a powerful vampire and one of the main protagonists of the Hellsing anime series. He is the most powerful weapon of the Hellsing Organization working against other vampires and other such supernatural forces. Alucard is no mere vampire; it has been implied that he is one of the most powerful vampires (besides Incognito), as well as the most powerful entity in the entire series. In the English dub of both series, he is voiced by Crispin Freeman. He was responsible for saving Seras Victoria's life by turning her into a vampire at The Cheddar Village Chapel, rescuing her from the Cheddar Priest. He is also Seras' master due to her refusal to drink blood and free herself much to his annoyance. Appearance As commonly seen among Vampires, Alucard has eyes which are blood red in color, and they glow a brighter hue of red when angry. His hair length changes according to his release states from short to knee length. In the 10th episode of the anime, during Integra's flashback, his hair was white (it remained black in the OVA scene), probably due to his body drying up from the lack of blood or even as a stressful reaction to his imprisonment. His usual outfit is comprised mainly in a classic Victorian fashion, including a charcoal suit, leather riding boots, and a intricately knotted red cravat, covered by a full-length, red frock overcoat (similar to the duster coats often associated with cowboys) with cape (At the beginning of the manga it was a full-length trench coat). He also wears a red fedora with a wide, floppy brim and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses with goggle sidings. Alucard's gloves have five-pointed seals on them which limit the personal use of his powers. He has a vast range of supernatural techniques and is an expert gunfighter. As a vampire he possesses enhanced shapeshifting abilities, allowing him to change his shape, and inhumanly wield extremely massive and powerful guns. It appears that his clothing is part of his physical form due to the fact that when he regenerates, his clothing also repairs itself (an example was when the Cheddar Village vampire's ghouls peppered Alucard with bullets, leaving holes throughout his body and in his clothing, he returned to the state he was in before being shot by the ghouls as if he was never shot at all). He appears in the same clothes that Sir Hellsing wore when he defeated Alucard when he was still Dracula. This is seen when Alucard has his flashback/nightmare, though this is only seen in the OVA and manga. Personality Alucard fights with ferocity and often-extreme cruelty, rarely shooting to kill until his target has been totally disabled and humiliated. However, he does seem to have some small shred of humanity left in him, as he is still capable of shedding tears, taken by Alexander Anderson to mean that he is not completely lost. As he is essentially immortal and invincible, Alucard is very egotistical as well. He freely taunts and belittles his opponents, often allowing them to inflict seemingly fatal wounds before healing himself and obliterating his enemy. One of his favorite methods is allowing himself to be blown to shreds before simply flowing back together. It can accurately be stated that rather than killing his opponents, Alucard breaks them. An example is shown in volume 2 when Alucard fights Luke Valentine. When Luke gains an advantage over Alucard, victory seems within his grasp. The tides turn when Alucard transforms a part of himself into a hellhound. Alucard then shoots off a part of Luke's leg before telling him to regenerate them. However, he has a kind and caring side and a sense of morality as he acts as a father figure for Seras Victoria. He also becomes deeply disgusted by the vampires he hunts, as not only are they pathetic to him but they cause destruction, chaos, and are cruel towards humans, meaning that he still retains sense of humanity despite being an undead monster. Gallery See Alucard/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Hellsing Members Category:Vampire Category:True Vampire Category:Trump cards Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:Condictionally Living Characters Category:Vampire Hunters